Resentimiento
by salviohexia
Summary: Una parte de él estaba contentísima por volver a ver a su mejor amigo con vida, pero la otra parte quería darle al idiota una paliza y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Así al menos le constaría que la muerte era real.


Pido disculpas a quien lea (y comente, por favor) esto. El drama no es lo mío y no estoy segura de haberlo logrado.

* * *

**_._**

**_Resentimiento_**

**_._**

¡Era increíble!

¡Simplemente increíble!

El dolor, la angustia, la soledad y la nostalgia que John había sentido durante días, semanas, meses, años, no se repararían tan fácilmente como Sherlock pensaba. Maldita sea, hasta había regresado a tomar terapia.

─John. John, espera...

─No. Aléjate de mi ─gruñó John, acelerando el paso.

Una parte de él estaba contentísima por volver a ver a su mejor amigo con vida, pero la otra parte quería darle al idiota una paliza y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Así al menos le constaría que la muerte era real.

─John, sé cómo te sientes y ("¡No sabes cómo me siento!") quisiera decir que lo lamento, pero era necesario, era necesario para proteger a la señora Hudson, proteger a Lestrade y protegerte a ti.

Sherlock trató de tomarle un brazo, pero John lo evitó rápidamente.

Sherlock siguió a John hasta el departamento dónde el doctor había estado viviendo, incapaz de poner un pie en el deprimente 221B de Baker Street; por supuesto intentó detenerlo para que no entrara, pero el detective logró escabullirse de todas formas.

─Con algo de té y una explicación detallada seguro que me darás la... Oh. Sabía que este lugar no tenía espacio suficiente, ¿por qué no regresaste a Baker Street? ─preguntó Sherlock, una vez que estuvo consiente de su alrededor.

John rió amargamente.

─Lo bueno es que sabías cómo estoy, ¿no?

─No tienes por qué ponerte así ─dijo Sherlock en un tono pacificador.

─¡No sabes! ─gritó John, caminando hacia donde Sherlock, empujándolo con fuerza─. No sabes lo que es pasar tres años creyendo muerta a la persona que... ─tragó saliva, inconsciente de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se rehusaban a salir─. Lárgate Sherlock, vete de aquí.

─También te extrañé ─dijo Sherlock suavemente.

John sintió grandes ansias de llorar, y de dispararle a algo.

─Déjame solo, vete de aquí.

Y ahí estaba. Haciendo eso de nuevo. Sherlock lo estaba observando detenidamente, estudiándolo; menos de medio segundo después hizo una cara, frunciendo el entrecejo. John todavía odiaba eso, no le gustaba cuando Sherlock lo analizaba, se creía muy inteligente, muy rápido, astuto, pero si se trataba de sentimientos era prácticamente un imbécil, un retrasado por decirlo de alguna manera.

─¿No oíste? ─gritó John, empujando a Sherlock con fuerza.

Sherlock lo sujetó por los hombros, obligándolo a quedarse quieto. John no iba a dejarlo así tan fácil, trató de moverse para zafarse; pero no le quedó de otra cuando Sherlock avanzó hacia él, acorralándolo contra una pared, quedando los dos muy juntos.

Enojado, John alzó la vista, Sherlock se veía más extraño que siempre, el doctor quiso decir algo pero no pudo. No pudo porque Sherlock Holmes estaba besándolo. No era un beso apasionado del tipo que se ve en las novelas, era más bien que el detective había pegado sus labios a los del doctor. John se quedó en shock, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que se separaron. El gesto había sido muy simple, mas aún así había causado que el corazón de John se agitara y su respiración sonara necesitada. Sherlock lo analizó de nuevo, tenía una expresión bastante serena en el rostro.

Era cierto que el dolor, la angustia, la soledad y la nostalgia que había sentido durante días, semanas, meses, años, no se repararían tan fácilmente, aunque también era cierto que ese ligero roce de labios había despertado sentimientos agradables como asombro, confianza, ilusión y cariño. Maldición, seguro John estaba loco, y necesitaría ir a terapia de nuevo, pero no importaba.

─Sherlock ─suspiró John, antes de jalar a Sherlock por el cuello y unir sus labios de nuevo.

Sólo que esta vez los dos cerraron los ojos, moviendo lenta y delicadamente sus bocas, dejándose llevar, experimentando la nueva y agradable sensación.

─Ya no me iré, lo prometo ─respondió Sherlock al enunciado que John no había hecho, al menos no verbalmente.

Sorpresivamente fácil, John eliminó el resentimiento que le había tenido al detective durante tanto tiempo, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas para ya no dejarlo ir.


End file.
